<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azure by LearaBribage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659582">Azure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage'>LearaBribage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Berthold "Ridiculous There Is No Such Thing" Hawkeye, F/M, Madame "These Two Can Be Dense" Chris, Riza "If That Is Your Wish Then Even Snowball Fighting" Hawkeye, Roy "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this life, Riza Hawkeye is an assassin working for Aerugo when she failed her mission and escaped to Amestris, only to be found by Roy Mustang, the next leader of East City. Aloof at first, she soon finds herself warming up with his kindness. It's just that — this shouldn't be happening, right? </p><p>A royai-fied version of Arakawa's action one shot, <i>Souten no Koumori</i>. Contains lots of ass-kicking by Riza, sugar and spice courtesy of Roy, and well of course, angst set to all time-high!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one asked for this, but it's been bugging me for a while now, begging to be written. So here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Travelers? It looks like they were attacked by bandits.” </p><p>Beneath the blue sky, her breath was shaking with the weight of her parents’ corpses on top of her. She could not move her arms, even if her mind desperately screamed otherwise. In this era, stopping meant death, so she had to move, she knew she had to, but the tears leaking from her eyes barred her from crawling her way out.</p><p>“They are in the way,” a fair-haired man tersely said to his older companion. “Let’s move them.”</p><p>Hearing this, her breaths started quickening. Perhaps they could help her, frozen as she was from the cold embrace of her parents — their arms surrounding her as they breathed their last. </p><p>Her throat tightened as a tear fell from her eyes. </p><p><em>Perhaps, it is better to stop</em>. </p><p>“Oh, the child’s still alive, Berthold,” the old man remarked, kneeling in front of her slowly, as if he was trying best to pacify her. </p><p>When more tears followed his attempt, he firmly, but slowly repeated, “Hey, get a grip.” </p><p>Her vision was growing fainter in her fatigue, but tired as she was, she could not understand why this memory from five years ago drifted in her thoughts as she lay muddled on the ground. </p><p>“Hey!” a boy’s voice called out, nudging her leg. </p><p>Briefly, she opened her eyes to see a boy with dark eyes, staring at her worriedly. The boy paused from prodding her leg when he saw her awake. A faint smile rose on his lips when her eyes locked onto his. </p><p>“Ah, you’re alive,” he whispered fretfully. “I’m glad.” </p><p>She wondered why he was being so kind until her body could not take it anymore, and she promptly fell asleep. </p><p>It must have been hours, she was not certain, but when she opened her eyes again, a dark-haired matron was already sitting by her side. When the older lady saw her awake, she immediately ordered a young woman beside her to bring her some water. She was about to ask where she was when the boy from before barged into the room excitedly. </p><p>“He’s awake!” the dark-haired boy exclaimed, immediately running to her side. “Are you all right? Are you hurting anywhere? Are you hungry?” </p><p>The matron sitting beside her sighed, casting him an admonishing stare. “Roy, you’re being rude.” </p><p>Embarrassed, Roy drew away from her for a second to ask the young woman, “Oh, please bring food as well, Vanessa! Thank you!”</p><p>Then turning his attention to her, he said, “You almost died there! It may be spring, but the water in that stream is as cold as ice! If we had found you any later, you might have died!” </p><p>“You’re being terrible again, Roy,” the matron chided him. “Think of the child, please.” </p><p>Roy eyed her, his cheeks flushing as he scratched his head. “What’s your name?” </p><p>She rubbed her cheeks, saying, “It’s... Hawkeye.” </p><p>That was all she could say. </p><p>Truthfully, her full name would be Riza Hawkeye, but it was not hers anymore. Not anymore. Five years ago, Riza ceased to exist with her parents. Only Hawkeye remained and continued to live. </p><p>While she was grateful for everything they’ve done for her, she still didn’t know them well, and there might always be the possibility that she was followed. She did not want to give them sorrow for all their kindness towards her. </p><p>“Is it because of the birthmark on your cheek?” the older lady asked, interrupting her thoughts. “That’s pretty rare.” </p><p>It was a scar that had faded really, but it stubbornly remained imprinted on her skin.</p><p>Hawkeye shrugged just as Roy began to ask her in a flurry, almost as if he couldn’t help it. “Hawkeye! Where were you born? Where’d you come from? Where’s your family?” </p><p>She met his eyes before slowly casting it to the floor. </p><p>“I don’t know where I was born,” she quietly said, still feeling faint from her injuries. “I don’t have any home to go back to.” </p><p>His lips parted a little, eyeing her forlornly. “I see.” </p><p>When she gazed back at him, his dark eyes suddenly grew determined. “This must be fate, Hawkeye! You should live here!” </p><p>“I haven’t agreed to thi—,” the matron started to say when Roy rebutted, “It’s all right, yes? Didn’t my father always say, ‘be a lord who never abandons the weak’?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed, so she turned to him, asking, “Where… where am I?” </p><p>“The Mustang estate in East City,” the matron answered instead. “You passed out at Ishval, the border between Amestris and Aerugo. We happened to be in the area when Roy found you.” </p><p>Roy nodded before gesturing to the matron. “By the way, this here is my aunt, the matron, Madame Chris. The lady earlier, Vanessa, works with us. If there’s anything you need, just ask, yes?”</p><p>“We’ll leave you to rest now, though,” he said before smiling at her, patting her hand. “Get well soon!” </p><p>Hawkeye had not been able to utter another word after, but soon after, Vanessa led her through the baths kindly, giving her a spare change of clothes as well. She dipped in the tub slowly, heaving out a contented sigh as the hot water engulfed her. </p><p><em>Of all the places, </em>she thought wearily, <em>it just had to be in the home of my country’s enemies</em> — <em>Mustangs at that. The Ricos would have my head, had they known. </em></p><p>She let out another sigh, covering her eyes with a hand. She stared at her hand then, recalling how Roy patted it kindly just a few moments ago. </p><p>
  <em>Still, he has been nothing but kind… a nice guy, or so it seems. </em>
</p><p>“Young master, you can’t go there!” she suddenly heard Vanessa shouting outside. “You shouldn’t!”</p><p>She rose a brow, about to get out of the bath in case he would be needing it immediately when he opened the door, saying, “Hawkeye, I’m going to get in wi—” </p><p>Roy stopped dead in his tracks when she stood up from the bath, all bare in front of him.  </p><p>“Ah,” he gasped loudly, his cheeks flushing before Vanessa heaved a loud sigh and hurriedly shut the door. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were a girl,” Roy pouted in the living room later, after she had finished her bath. </p><p>“You did not ask me,” she rebutted, her hands in front of her lap. </p><p>Roy eyed her apprehensively with flushed cheeks as Madame Chris and Vanessa laughed at them. </p><p>“Y-you were wearing men’s clothes,” he muttered, looking away from her, “and… and your name! You confused me! Why were you even wearing those clothes?” </p><p>She cast her eyes to the floor when he turned to her. It was a question she expected to hear sooner or later, and she didn’t want to burden them further, so she quietly said, “I’m… I’m not the kind of person that should be in a place like this. I thank you for your help. I will leave this place immediately. I will not forget this—”</p><p>“Wait!” Roy exclaimed, trying to meet her eyes as he raised a pleading hand. “Who said you had to leave? You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to!” </p><p>He sighed when her eyes remained rooted to the ground. Then more gently, he said, “You don’t have to leave, Hawkeye. You have no place to go back to, right? You can stay here forever, okay?”</p><p>When she finally looked up at him, she saw the earnestness in his dark eyes, making her lips part a little in quiet bewilderment. </p><p>It appeared that arguing with him would just be an exercise in futility. Meekly, she could only respond, “I’m very grateful… so, if there’s anything I can help you with…” </p><p>However, while Roy was very tolerant of her, she could not ignore how Madame Chris’s eyes sharpened towards her a little. </p><p>She shivered unconsciously.</p><p>The day after, she woke up early to ask Vanessa what she could help with in the estate, so an hour later, she found herself busy with cleansing and preparing vegetables in the kitchen outside. It was just before noon, and the sun was unforgiving with its rays, making her wipe her sweat every now and then. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard the gentle shuffle of feet behind her, making her tighten her hold on the knife and swing it in haste towards the presence.</p><p>A breeze passed by, and Hawkeye gasped when she realised who she almost killed. </p><p>“Madame Chris,” she muttered, drawing the knife away from the matron’s neck as she gazed elsewhere. “You startled me! Standing right behind me without uttering a word.” </p><p>The older lady laughed a little, rubbing her neck. “Just as I suspected, you belong to the <em>assassini</em>, an elite group of soldiers working under the crown prince of Aerugo, Claudio Rico. An <em>assassina</em>. I have disposed of your weapons after Roy found you, but your skills <em>still </em>remain nonpareil to my contingent.” </p><p>“I praise your ability to detect my thirst for blood even though I tried to hide it,” Madame Chris continued, not hiding the blade she had hidden in her long sleeves. “I have not encountered plenty of your kind, but the ones I met — No emotions. Cold as ice. Cruel as beasts. They will accomplish any mission given to them without fail.” </p><p>The matron sighed when Hawkeye refused to face her. “I now know why you don’t have many emotions and always seem depressed, even though you’re so young.”   </p><p>“Even so… everyone knows that Roy’s father isn’t much longer for this world,” Madame Chris said further as Hawkeye continued her silence. “So, if <em>something</em> were to happen to Roy, being his heir to East City, Lord Halcrow, having allied with Claudio Rico behind his father’s back, will take advantage of this period of instability and install himself at the helm.” </p><p>“Why are you here, Hawkeye?” the Madame prodded with a shout. “Answer, and depending on your response, I will kill you!” </p><p>Hawkeye sighed, placing the kitchen knife on the table. “Just as I thought,” she muttered, her voice smaller. “I won’t be able to stay here after all.” </p><p>“For my mission, I assassinated someone,” she began explaining, still not facing the matron. “I was simply going to kill them without a care and head back. That was the plan, at least. But there was a child with them.”  </p><p>She remembered the loud sobs of the boy as his mother and father lay bloodied in front of him, their hands around him in an attempt to protect him. </p><p>Just like her. Just like her, five years ago. So, she couldn’t. </p><p>She heaved a sigh. “I couldn’t kill him and add him to the pile. Since then, I haven’t been able to kill anyone.”</p><p>“I showed just the tiniest bit of emotion,” Hawkeye whispered, suddenly feeling tired even if it was just still early in the day. “Just once. And there it was, the end of my time as an <em>assassina</em>.” </p><p>“So, you fled the organisation?” Madame Chris asked, her voice a little more patient this time. </p><p>“I fled from the place where they would have disposed of me, an <em>assassina </em>who can’t work,” she answered, sitting down. “It’s only a coincidence that I managed to make it here.”   </p><p>“I’m not after Roy’s life,” she continued, her hands balling into fists. “I don’t… I don’t want to kill anymore.” </p><p>“Isn’t that selfish of you?” the matron interjected. “For the sake of your ‘missions’, you’ve bloodied your hands and taken the lives of many people. It’s too late for—” </p><p>She closed her eyes. “I know that. I have lived through the darkness with a name befitting a killer. A murderer. My name is a life shackled by crimson seas.” </p><p>“I have no right to fly in the azure skies like a bird in the light,” she continued, her voice a little hollow. “No right at all.” </p><p>The silence that followed her response did not assure her, but perhaps that carried a kindness of its own. Perhaps, it was the Madame’s way of respecting her before her death. </p><p>Suddenly, Roy’s voice rang out behind them. “Hawkeye!” </p><p>Quietly sheathing her blade, the Madame said, “Don’t go back to the <em>assassini</em>. Or Aerugo, for that matter.” </p><p>Hawkeye eyed the older lady in surprise. “Am I allowed to stay here?” </p><p>Madame Chris sighed, stepping away from her. </p><p>“Only because Roy is so fond of you,” she said, leaving Hawkeye to face Roy, who was holding a wounded magpie in his hands. </p><p>“Hawkeye, do you know much about birds?” Roy asked, fretting as the bird whimpered in his hands. “I found an injured one. How can we make it better, would you know?” </p><p>She took the magpie from his hands, carefully cradling it against her. Finding that one of the bird’s wings was broken, she eyed Roy with furrowed brows. </p><p>“It’ll probably never be able to use that wing again,” she said, wrapping the cloth around the bird gently. “I think we should put it out of its misery.” </p><p>“No! We can save it, Hawkeye!” Roy disagreed just as she said, “A bird that can’t fly will only become some beasts’ prey.” </p><p>He shook his head, taking the magpie from her. “I’ll fix it! He will fly! See, his other wing is flapping! He<em> really</em> wants to fly!” </p><p>Seeing his eyes shine with determination, she could brook no arguments. Once more, Hawkeye realised that Roy’s resolve was... really compelling. She no longer wondered why everyone in this estate was highly protective of him, aside from the fact that he was next in line to lead East City. </p><p>“Get me something to make a splint,” she surrendered. </p><p>“Should I call for a doctor, though?” he asked. </p><p>She shook her head, carefully wrapping the wing in its natural folded position with a cloth. “I don’t know if it can be fixed just like a human. Let’s observe the magpie while it rests for a bit.” </p><p>A few days later, Roy called her out to the garden of the estate when the bird showed signs of moving both wings. </p><p>He smiled at her when she came in, the magpie chirping in his hands. “Ready?” he asked her as she stepped beside him. When she nodded, he said, “I’m letting him go, then. One, two, <em>okay</em>!” </p><p>The magpie fluttered its wings, flying above them, and she watched as the bird continued flying against the sun. </p><p>“It flew!” Roy said to himself, smiling widely. </p><p>“It’s all thanks to you,” she remarked, furrowing her brows when he shook his head. </p><p>“It wasn’t me,” he told her with a grin. “It’s because he wanted to fly, Hawkeye. He really, really wanted to. I just helped out a little bit.” </p><p>“He really wanted to…,” she repeated in a whisper before staring back at him, feeling pensive and somehow… </p><p>Somehow, it felt lighter. Being here. Being with him. </p><p>As months passed by, winter soon came to East City. One afternoon, the snow fell heavily, blanketing everything in the Mustang estate. In that instance, Roy hurriedly ran outside the garden despite Vanessa’s warnings. </p><p>“Young master, you’ll catch a cold!” </p><p>He laughed, making a snowball with his hands. “I won’t train myself enough to be that weak! Let’s have a snowball fight, Hawkeye! No holding back!” </p><p>“If that is your wish,” she muttered, walking to the snow-covered garden with him. </p><p>In the distance, Vanessa grinned at Madame Chris as she was passing by. “She’s definitely brightened up,” she remarked. “She’s much more human, no?”</p><p>Madame Chris crossed her arms to keep off the chill. “I wonder,” she replied. “I don’t know what would turn her back into a beast.” </p><p>“Madame! Madame! I have urgent news!” one of her soldiers cried out. The matron furrowed her brows, wondering what the haste was for. </p><p>In the garden, Roy rolled a pile of snow into a ball, inviting Hawkeye to make a head for the snowman. She nodded before pausing to warm her hands by rubbing it. </p><p>When Roy noticed it, he took off one of his gloves and put it on her right hand. Hawkeye arched a brow at him, so he replied, “We each get one!”</p><p>She stared at her gloved hand, remembering the faint brush of his fingertips on her skin. </p><p>“Ah,” she whispered, feeling a not unpleasant warmth settle within her chest. </p><p>“Roy’s father has... p-passed away,” Vanessa muttered with a tremble beside Madame Chris. </p><p>Frowning at the letter, the matron realised what it meant. Hurriedly, she ordered, “Fortify the mansion. Halcrow will likely move because of this. Soon. Even tonight, we might have some assassins here in the estate.” </p><p>“The snow will perfectly cover up any trace or smell of blood,” she remarked with gritted teeth, eyeing the children playing in the garden.  </p><p>“Yes, madame!”</p><p>Later that night, Hawkeye went out of her room to take a peek at the snowman she and Roy created in the garden earlier. He had stuck branches to make its hands while she used the discarded tail of a broom for the hair. But the face, they made it together using stones. </p><p>The eyes were fine, perfectly aligned, and she found a stone with just the right length for its nose. Roy found a similar stone for the mouth but decided to make the lips lopsided, so it looked like the snowman was pouting at them. Hawkeye had eyed it critically but when Roy laughed heartily at her reaction, she could only comment that it looked like him when he realised that she was a girl. </p><p>His cheeks flushed a little before he changed the topic. “My glove was not too big for your hand, at least,” he said, raising his hands in front of him. "It’s warmer this way, don’t you think?” </p><p>“So it is,” she had agreed quietly then, looking away quickly. </p><p>She clutched the hand where the glove he lent her had been, her lips curling at the memory of his face, smiling so freely at her.</p><p><em>He is so good to me, </em>she thought, her cheeks slowly flushing.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud <em>THUD</em> to her left jolted her from her thoughts. </p><p>Her heart thumped with dread when she saw who it was. </p><p>“Madame Chris!” </p><p>The matron was crawling on the floor, gripping her bloodied waist. “I made a mistake,” she rasped. “I couldn’t stop them.” </p><p>“Them?” Hawkeye asked as she propped the older lady to a wall. </p><p>“Claudio Rico’s <em>assassini.</em> They’re outside the estate,” Madame Chris said faintly. “Roy’s father died earlier.” </p><p>Her eyes widened, realising what it meant. “Why didn’t you tell me!”</p><p>The old lady shook her head. “I knew Halcrow would take advantage of this. He even used Aerugo’s elite soldiers so he could blame them later, it seems. The bastard,” Madame Chris continued. “So even if we take Roy to safety tonight, it will be difficult with the <em>assassini</em>.”</p><p>“I thought—I thought we could go tomorrow with my elites,” the matron gasped, clutching her chest before falling to the floor. </p><p>Hawkeye saw where the blood kept pouring out, gritting her teeth. <em>Her lung was punctured</em>. <em>She won’t… she won’t… </em></p><p>“You’re the only one we can turn to,” Madame Chris rasped again, blood spilling from her mouth. “Protect Roy, Hawkeye.” </p><p>She stilled. </p><p>Her hands balled into fists. “Are you telling me… to go back to killing others, the path of the <em>beast</em>?” </p><p>The matron handed her a blade. “I can’t be saved. This suffering, end it please.” </p><p>Hawkeye was left with no choice. </p><p>“Forgive me, child,” Madame Chris whispered, her voice growing fainter. “I’ve made you go back to killing, even though you made up your mind never to do it again. Forgive me. But your weapons, I did not throw it. I hid it away in my office, so please.” </p><p>Hawkeye posed the blade at the matron’s throat just as her last words spilled from her bloodied mouth, “To Grumman’s estate. It’s safe. But Roy—take care of <em>Roy</em>.” </p><p>And then Madame Chris breathed her last, her eyes unseeing. </p><p>“Madame Chris, you are cunning,” she whispered, closing the matron’s eyes. “You give me a motive to turn back into a murderous beast with your own life.” </p><p><em>And you just had to mention his name,</em> she thought bitterly, gripping the blade. “You really are a cunning one.” </p><p>She gritted her teeth as the biting kiss of the cold night grew stronger — as if it were welcoming her return to the darkness. And in the horizon, everything was a dazzling white, and yet beneath it, the ground faintly smelled of blood. </p><p>It was a world she thought she has escaped from, given the dream of the past few months with Roy and everyone who has cared for her here in the estate. She had forgotten that it cannot be, not with her. Not for her. </p><p>And so tonight, she will swim against the waves of crimson seas.</p><p>While she was allowed to work alone given her skills, the <em>assassini </em>liked to work in pairs — one for offense and defense. A balance needed for missions to be swift and precise. So, for something like this mission, two dozen or so <em>assassini</em> would be enough. </p><p>She will use all of this information to her advantage, since it is likely that they had not expected for her to be here. </p><p><em>Heaven and earth reveal tactics and intent, </em>she recalled, gripping her iron chains as she spotted two <em>assassini </em>scanning the grounds of the estate from above a tree. They would not be able to see her here since the roof blindsided their vantage point, so she swiftly made her way around them with quiet feet. </p><p>When she got to the place behind them, she tilted her head a little to discern what this particular pair were assigned to do. </p><p>“Roy is in the main room,” one of them said. “We need to take care of—” </p><p>She gripped her chain, and the movement caused a rustle in the air. </p><p>The other <em>assassino </em>twitched. “What was that sound?” </p><p>Hawkeye lost no time in hurling her chain around the assassin’s neck while throwing her blade to the other’s forehead, immediately taking their lives. She glared as the two fell with a loud thud on the ground, alerting another pair of <em>assassini</em> nearby. </p><p>There was no use hiding, anyway, so she quickly ran over the rooftop to slay one after another. </p><p>In the distance, a fair-haired man sniffed the air with gritted teeth. “The scent of blood has gotten stronger.” </p><p>The <em>assassino</em> beside him arched a brow. “Is that so, sir Berthold? I haven’t noticed…” </p><p>“The snow mutes sound and reduces the smell of blood. Only another beast could smell it,” Berthold answered, glaring. “There’s something out there.” </p><p>“According to our scouts, there are fifty-five people working for Roy,” the other man remarked. “Nine elites under Madame Chris. There was also a girl, aged about fifteen like the heir.” </p><p>“A girl,” Berthold repeated with a frown. </p><p>Hawkeye moved with ease, slaying one <em>assassino</em> after another. She could not stop, her every step painting the snow crimson as she followed the remaining soldier to the garden. </p><p>She took a deep breath, spotting the lone soldier gripping his bloodied arm as he rested on a lamppost. He had not seen her, so she quickly leaped from the roof to the top of the post. The assassin twitched below her, raising his blade in anticipation of her attack. </p><p>Hawkeye swung her chain, aiming for his head. She weaved it around him before he could move, and swiftly struck him behind with her sword. </p><p>His blood splattered everywhere in the garden. Her left eye twitched when she saw that blood had struck the snowman she and Roy made only yesterday. </p><p>She gritted her teeth, wiping her mouth. It was futile. </p><p><em>That’s 18 of them, </em>she thought, trying to distract herself, <em>and judging by the size of this estate, the number of the assassini left would be… </em></p><p>Suddenly, Roy’s voice rang out in the garden, “Hawkeye!” </p><p>Her breath caught when his eyes trailed on the assassin lying beneath her feet. </p><p>“<em>Hawkeye</em>,” he said her name so softly a part of her wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. </p><p>She felt unworthy to even meet his eyes. </p><p>But there was no time for apologies — in the distance, a knife was hurled with its aim towards Roy!</p><p>Hawkeye ran in front of him and raised her arm in the nick of time, stopping the blade from reaching him. She grunted, trying to numb herself from the pain in her arm. </p><p>“One little girl,” Berthold sneered in the distance, glaring at her. “I see now. So, it was you, Hawkeye!” </p><p>Roy tried to reach for her but was held back by one of his guards. “Hawkeye! You need—!”</p><p>“—don’t come any closer,” she gritted her teeth, raising her blade. “Please, hurry up and go.” </p><p>“Watch it,” Bethold commanded his subordinate, who arched a brow at him. “She’s the best of the <em>asssasini </em>that I’ve raised.” </p><p>“Ha—!” the other assassin tried to say before being hit point blank by Hawkeye’s blade. </p><p>Berthold rolled his eyes as the man collapsed on the ground. “I told you to watch it, you fool.” </p><p>“What are you doing, quickly!” Hawkeye berated Roy, holding her arm. </p><p>Roy kept resisting his guards, calling out to her. “<em>NO!</em> I won’t leave Hawkeye behind!” </p><p>“You will go!” she shouted, much to his surprise. Then more gently, she said, “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>“Hawkeye!” Roy screamed desperately as his guards pulled him back when Berthold leaped, ready to strike a blow towards his retinue before she stopped him with a swing of her chain around his arm.</p><p>“You do know what your betrayal means, don’t you?” Berthold hissed as they struggled.</p><p>“I will not explain myself,” Hawkeye said, holding her position. </p><p>“Your face is that of a coward now,” Berthold sneered, clicking his tongue as Roy and his group escaped their grasp. “Was it Roy—? That boy, was it him that changed you?” </p><p>When she didn’t answer, Berthold pushed his blade, upsetting her hold. She leaped away from his blow, her feet dragging on the ground. </p><p>“You fool!” he lunged, making her leap away again to avoid getting hit. “You’ve let your emotions free! Become the beast!”</p><p>She tied the blade to her chain quickly, swinging it towards him, but Berthold caught hold of it, making her stumble towards the lamp post. “Show your claws!”</p><p>“We are creatures of darkness,” Berthold snapped, scowling at her as she panted on the ground. “We can’t live under the sun.” </p><p>“Those who get confused by their emotions,” he continued, raising his sword above her, “will be devoured by the beasts!”</p><p>
  <em>It’s because he wanted to fly, Hawkeye. He really, really wanted to.</em>
</p><p>She twitched, catching the tip of Berthold’s blade with her chains. Hawkeye pulled the sword, catching him off guard before kicking his sword away in the air and swinging her chain towards his leg. </p><p>Berthold smirked. <em>That’s it. That’s right, Hawkeye! </em></p><p>Hawkeye caught his sword as it fell, making him unsheathe another blade from his sleeves as she lunged towards him. </p><p>
  <em>I can feel your killing intent! Become a beast! Show your claws! Slit my throat! </em>
</p><p>He struck her shoulder, and just as he was expecting a killing blow in return, she lunged away, leaving only a tear on his arm before she fell to the ground. </p><p>“What is this?” he muttered, eyeing her. “You should have been skilled enough to get at my vitals just now. What are you doing? This isn’t how I raised you to fight.” </p><p>“That’s right,” Hawkeye replied, her voice shaking as she clutched her shoulder. “You did raise me.” </p><p>She let out a loud exhale. “You raised me after my parents were murdered. You took me in when I was on the brink of death. You threw me into your way of life.” </p><p>“But despite that,” she said, looking up at him. “Even though we aren’t related by blood, I think of you as a… as a father.”</p><p>Berthold could only stare at her. </p><p>“I’m disappointed in you, Hawkeye,” he muttered, his voice rising. “The more pitiful you are, the angrier I get!” </p><p>Hawkeye swallowed, uncertain of what his next move will be. That was until she saw the remnants of Madame Chris’s group behind him. Berthold turned his head towards the group, realising his disadvantage. </p><p>“But I failed my duty because of this frail little girl, nonetheless,” he said, facing her as the group struck him one by one. “I’m also truly pitiful.” </p><p>Hawkeye gaped as he began to fall, whispering his last words to her, “You are no longer an <em>assassina. </em>Do… live as you wish.” </p><p>He collapsed on the ground, ensconced by the snow. </p><p>She could not move. </p><p>“Are you all right, Hawkeye? Do you know where the master is?” the group asked her. </p><p>She could only numbly answer, “He escaped with his contingent to Grumman’s estate.” </p><p>“Bring out the horses! We’ll reinforce them!” she heard the soldier say, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Everything had become a crimson sea. </p><p>She needed to leave this place. </p><p>“Madame Chris and all the perimeter guards were killed!” a guard told the caretaker of the house, who was calling for her, “Hawkeye, let’s go! If we don’t get your wounds treated—Hawkeye?” </p><p>She had already reached the exit of the estate by then. Clutching her shoulder, she leaned on the door for a bit to catch her breath. </p><p>“‘Hawkeye’—it is such a fitting name. A predator. A killer,” she whispered, eyeing her red-stained hands with a weak laugh. </p><p>She cupped her cheek, feeling the streaks of blood on her skin. </p><p><em>My name is a life shackled by crimson seas</em>, she thought, breaking down on the ground. </p><p>Years after, a kindly waitress greeted her in a restaurant, “A girl traveling alone?” </p><p>Hawkeye nodded, prompting the lady to remind her, “You should be careful. There’s lots of bad people in the world. That aside, things are in order here though, so you don’t have to worry. We’ve got a good leader in East City, after all!” </p><p>She eyed the waitress, careful not to let her see her eyes with her hat. “Your leader, would that be… would that be Lord Roy?” </p><p>“That was five years ago,” the lady answered with a grin. “He goes by Lord Mustang after he was officially declared the leader.” The waitress arched a brow at her. “You seem to be well-informed. Are you from here?” </p><p>Hawkeye shook her head. “It’s just been five years since I last came here.” </p><p>“I see. It’s been long. Why not stay for a while? It’s pretty around this time of the year.” </p><p>“No, I’ll be leaving soon,” she replied, fixing her hat. “I’m just pleased to hear that Lord Mustang’s rule is a good one.” </p><p>“Where are you headed to, then?” </p><p>“It’s a journey with no destination, so it doesn’t matter where I go,” she said, indulging the kindness of the lady as she headed outside. “I don’t know…” </p><p>“Oh! Speak of the devil, it’s Lord Mustang!” the waitress exclaimed with a fond laugh. “Walking around perfectly at ease as usual.” </p><p>She twitched, about to flee from the scene when a guard called out to her. “Woman! Do not be rude before our Lord! Take off your hat!” </p><p>Hawkeye looked back uneasily, finding that Ro—Lord Mustang’s attention had drifted to her already. </p><p>“I-I’m sick, so my face is quite hideous,” she lied, clutching the hat to her face. “It would be much more impolite for me to take off my hat.” </p><p>“Ha?” the guard looked at her bewilderingly when Lord Mustang waved it off. “She’s fine the way she is, let her be.” </p><p>Noticing the restaurant beside her, an idea seemed to form in his head as he looked her way. “You know, my stomach is pretty empty. Girl! Have some tea with me! My treat!”</p><p>Hawkeye arched an incredulous brow at him as his guards protested, “Lo—Lord Mustang! You can’t just do that with commoners!” </p><p>Lord Mustang laughed them off, taking her hand. “It’s fine! I like to drink with young ladies from time to time! Old man! Some dessert and tea for us!” </p><p><em>He has not changed at all</em>, Hawkeye thought, her lips curling a little as they entered the restaurant. </p><p>“Man, that’s good!” Lord Mustang said happily beside her, after they finished the meal. “You said you were traveling, right? What do you think of this place?”</p><p>Hawkeye glanced at him from the side before casting her eyes to the floor. “Everyone here seems very lively, and they are living happily.” </p><p>A few residents passed by them, smiling at the Lord. “It’s Lord Mustang—eating desserts again, haha.” </p><p>“The Lord seems very well loved, and it feels like a nice place to live,” she continued in a whisper, feeling warmer in his presence. </p><p>“Oh? Good, good,” Lord Mustang replied, grinning. “That’s a relief. Then that girl might come back.” </p><p>She eyed him from the side. <em>He couldn’t have</em>—? </p><p>“About five years ago, I was almost assassinated,” he shared to her, his jovial demeanour suddenly growing serious. “But I was saved by a lone girl. In all the confusion of the rebellion, I haven’t been able to see her since.” </p><p>He sighed a little. “I was saved by the girl I wanted to save. The fact that I wasn’t able to made it hard at times—like forgetting how to breathe.”  </p><p>“I was worthless, but I wanted to be stronger,” he continued, his voice deepening. “I snuck around and finally settled things with Lord Halcrow—all to make this a place where anyone could live nicely.” </p><p>He patted his knee, laughing a little. “Well, that’s the story of the worthless Roy becoming the well-loved Lord Mustang.” </p><p>“I think, I’ve finally become a man with nothing for her to be embarrassed about,” he said, standing up. “So… if you ever run into someone with a hawk-shaped mark on her cheek in your travels, tell her this: ‘I will be waiting for you to come back.’” </p><p>As he headed out, he turned to her with a smile. “‘Let’s walk under the sunlight together. Don’t be afraid. Stretch your arms. If you desire it, the blue skies are within your reach.’” </p><p>A tear fell from her eye as she whispered, “I will remember your message to that person. And I will tell her.” </p><p>He just grinned in response before he turned away. </p><p>Hawkeye remembered how to breathe again.</p><p><em>After all this time, he is still so good to me</em>, she thought, her cheeks flushing.  </p><p>The following day, she travelled to his estate, finding it largely the same. When she asked to meet Lord Mustang, the guard was reluctant until she said her name. With that, the guard led her to his office. </p><p>She was made to wait for a bit outside until the guard called her. “I wish you two the best,” the guard cheekily said, leaving her alone. </p><p>She tried to keep her face impassive as she heard a door open behind her.   </p><p>“Hawkeye?” Lord Mustang asked her apprehensively, even as his eyes shone with excitement. </p><p>She took off her hat slowly. “Yes.” </p><p>As he walked towards her, his grin kept widening. “So, it really is you,” he whispered, his voice deepening. Then meeting her eyes, he teased, “It was you I spoke to yesterday, right?” </p><p>“You did not ask me,” Hawkeye repeated her rebuttal from years ago, lips curling at him. </p><p>He laughed, gazing at her fondly. “As expected, you are sharp as ever.” </p><p>“I just didn’t want to disrespect you, so I kept quiet,” he said more seriously, his hand caressing her cheek. The unexpected gesture made her gasp a little. Then his voice went quieter, softer. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I figured… I figured that you would see me, if it were…” </p><p>Tears fell from his eyes, making him chuckle sadly. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m sorry. It’s just that—seeing you in front of me now,” he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder before letting out a long exhale, “I can finally breathe. I kept holding on. Waiting. Because I believed—<em>I knew</em>—you were alive. So, I’m glad. I’m just really glad, Hawkeye.” </p><p>She could feel his tears dripping on her neck, and he must have realised it, so he drew away from her, trying to stop his tears, but it kept falling, so she touched his cheek softly, brushing his tears away. </p><p>In the silence, she said, “My full name is Riza Hawkeye. Please, call me Riza, Lord Mustang.” </p><p>His eyes widened before he placed his hand on top of hers, laughing a little. “<em>Riza</em>,” he whispered it like a dream come true, making her cheeks flush. “Riza, you have only known me by Roy. Is it not only fair to have you call me likewise?” </p><p>“Ah,” Riza gasped, not expecting it. “I-if it makes you happy, Roy.” </p><p>“And what about you, Riza?” Roy asked, resting a hand behind her waist, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>She clutched the collars of his shirt with trembling hands, her heart feeling lighter. “It does. Of course.” </p><p>His lips curled fondly at her in response. </p><p>"Then if it makes you happy," he whispered, staring in her eyes, "Let’s walk under the sunlight. From this day forward.” </p><p>Riza nodded with a grin, caressing his lips with her fingers. When he kissed her fingertips reverently, she placed her mouth on the edge of his lips, whispering, “You don’t need to save me now. You already did with your kindness then. And I am proud of who you are, whether it be now or then.” </p><p>Roy released a sharp exhale as she said, “I will always walk beside you, Roy.” </p><p>He took a deep breath before he wound his arms around her waist, his fingers gently stroking the small of her back. She let out a shaky breath, his warmth making her hold onto him more. </p><p>Their eyes locked onto each other’s. Then with a smile, their lips met softly beneath azure skies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. It hasn't been really good. For me. That is. I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.</p><p>That being said, here are some references regarding this fic:</p><p><i>Heaven and earth reveal tactics and intent</i> is me paraphrasing <a href="https://suntzusaid.com/">Sun Tzu's Art of War</a>. </p><p><a href="https://chipperbirds.com/bird-symbol/#:~:text=writings%20across%20cultures.-,What%20bird%20is%20a%20symbol%20of%20hope%3F,are%20a%20symbol%20of%20hope">Magpies</a> symbolically mean: "In some cultures, like the Chinese, these birds are associated with fortune and happiness – including marital happiness. It is often seen as a good omen that represents love. Native Americans and Romans believe the Magpie to be a symbol of reasoning powers, changing perception, and intellect. It can be seen as a bad omen representing deception."</p><p>P. S. Edit on 29 Sept: I updated this part above: “You don’t need to save me now. You already did with your kindness then. And I am proud of who you are, whether it be now or then.” </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>